


Intimate Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Northanger Abbey - Austen
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-02
Updated: 2008-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Intimate Friends

Under the unwatchful eyes of Allens and Thorpes, Catherine and Isabella shared their days, hidden garden nooks and each other's beds. There was a continuous whisper, mumble, prattle or shout of affections between them. Every word of Isabella's fascinated Catherine, and her subjects sent wonderful thrills through her spine.

Some of their secrets must never be repeated, such as the practicing they did in their intimate conferences.

'Softer, my sweet... like so... open them.

'It's a treatment I read about, just relax, my dearest Catherine, relax and let me touch you.

'Oh Catherine. No, don't be silly. It's not sin. Not wrong. We're both girls, right? Oh my darling! Kiss me again.'

In just two weeks, Catherine had learned much more than she'd ever expected to, could ever have guessed.

'Come to my bed often when we're sisters,' she told Isabella, towards the end of their love. Isabella promised, and kissed her, again and again, and all over.

Catherine is the happiest wife there ever was, and her children, though not numerous, are loved to distraction. Even so she doesn't always think back on Isabella with hatred; sometimes, she regrets that her her lies could not turn true after all.


End file.
